La suplente
by JustAlisse
Summary: Inuyasha nunca habia sentido una verdadera atracción hacia nadie hasta que llegó su profesora suplente y le hizo ver que las clases de biología no eran tan aburridas después de todo.
1. I

—¿Iras a la fiesta de mañana?— Alejó la vista del teléfono y pensó en la respuesta que le daría a su amigo.

—¿Tú irás?—Devolvió la pregunta algo malhumorado.

—¡Pues claro!—Respondió con gran entusiasmo.—Irán universitarias. Por eso deberíamos ir. —Argumentó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—No me interesa.—Dijo despreocupadamente mientras apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano y chequeaba su teléfono.

—Oh vamos, Inuyasha. Será divertido.—Insistió zarandeándolo del hombro.

Ya irritado tuvo la intención de golpearlo pero unos leves golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

—Buenos días estudiantes—saludó el director entrando con paso torpe al salón. —Como se habrán dado cuenta, lamentablemente el profesor Takeda no ha podido presentarse en estos últimos días.—Los estudiantes ciertamente no lo lamentaban tanto—Es muy probable que no se presente en una larga temporada...—El director fue interrumpido estruendosamente por el festejó que hicieron los alumnos—Cálmense—Intentó apaciguar los ruidos. Poco a poco la clase se tranquilizó sin dejar de susurrar entre ellos.—Como decía, el profesor Takeda estará ausente debido a que su esposa acaba de dar a luz.

Se dio inicio a otro murmuró entre la clase. Notando el rostro suplicante y nervioso del directo, una chica siseo de manera fuerte para que el director pudiese continuar lo que quería decir.

—Gracias.—Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sudor que escurrían de su frente. Soltó el aíre nervioso y continuó— Sin embargo, obviamente no estarán desperdiciando clase durante todo este tiempo—Se escuchó un murmullo decepcionado de parte de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

El director ya bastante agotado de ser interrumpido continuo lo más rápido posible de terminar lo que tenía que decir. —Por eso, hemos encontrado a un nuevo tutor que suplantará al profesor Takeda durante el tiempo que se encuentre ausente. A partir de la próxima semana el nuevo tutor les dará su respectiva clase. —Rápidamente soltó lo último que tenía por decir para de esta forma no darles tiempo a serle interrumpido otra vez.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras se secaba el sudor con el pañuelo. No era bueno para hablar con adolescentes.

Una vez terminado lo que tenia que decir, la clase entera empezó a hablar y a cuchichear entre ellos de lo que el director había dicho o de alguna otra cosa, como la fiesta del viernes, por ejemplo. Viendo que la clase ya no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, el director se despidió tenuemente y salió del salón no sin antes decir un leve "No hagan tanto escándalo".

—Con tal de que no sea un viejo cascarrabias por mi genial.—Comentó Miroku con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Ah?—Respondió mientras se quitaba los audífonos. Miroku volteó los ojos y negó suavemente con una sonrisa ante lo distraído que era su amigo.

Al ver que no era nada, se encogió de hombros, volvió a ponerse los audífonos y a jugar con el teléfono.

—————————————————————-

La alarma sonó aturdiéndola y soltando una maldición por lo bajo. Golpeo con furia el teléfono para acallarla.

Este no dejo de sonar, sin embargo eso no fue lo que hizo que la muchacha se levantara de golpe de la cama; sino más bien para observar el teléfono con desesperación y arrepentimiento.

Chequeo desde todos los ángulos el teléfono deseando que accidentalmente no le haya provocado ningún daño. Cuando vio que seguía en buenas condiciones, más calmada aunque todavía malhumorada apagó la estridente alarma que no había dejado de hacerle doler la cabeza en ningún segundo.

Dejó el maltratado teléfono en su mesita de noche y estirándose se dirigió hasta el baño. Se observó en el espejo con fastidio. No es que ella acostumbrara a levantarse tarde, sino mas bien a un horario "normal". Es solo que habitualmente no se levantaba tan temprano y eso, sin duda, se notaba en su rostro.

Pareciese que no hubiera dormido ni dos horas. Despeinada y legañosa se metió en la ducha.

Salió de la lucha totalmente renovada y contenta. Exprimió su cabello y envolvió una pequeña toalla sobre su cuerpo. Camino hasta su cuarto dejando leves gotas de agua en el piso. Como siempre, no les dio importancia. Ya luego se secarían.

Tomó una blusa blanca y unos blue jeans oscuros, y se los puso. Seco su cabello y lo peinó lentamente para luego plancharlo. Miro su reflejo satisfecha y descalza camino hasta la cocina. El frío piso de la cocina la hizo estremecerse. Camino en puntillas por el lugar tarareando una canción alegremente mientras sacaba los ingredientes para preparar su desayuno. La canción se corto de repente cuando la alarma de su teléfono sonó desde la lejanía.

—¡Oh mierda!—corrió alarmada hasta su habitación. Las siete en punto, dictaba su reloj. Era la alarma con la cual normalmente se levantaba todos los días.

No le daría tiempo de prepararse su desayuno. Se calzó unas medias rápidamente y se puso unos botines marrones. Cogió su bolso y a toda prisa salió de su apartamento. Camino incomoda hasta su auto pero no le presto atención por el apuro.

Se tomó su tiempo para estacionar. Estaba nerviosa. Sería su primer día como profesora suplente. Se le daba bien dar clases solo que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños y no con jóvenes. Chequeo la hora de su auto y se relajó al ver que había llegado a tiempo. Arreglo su cabello viéndose en el espejo de su coche. Este había alborotado un poco por la prisa. Sintió que el cabello suelto le daba un aspecto muy juvenil así que ató su cabello en una cola alta.

No sabía porque pensaba que con un diferente peinado la tomarían más en serio. Se sintió un poco tonta.

La incomodidad que sentía en los pies no se iba. Se descalzó los botines y vio que se había puesto sus coloridas medias al revés. Sintiendo vergüenza, miro hacia todos lados y notando que no había nadie que la pudiese juzgar por los alrededores, se puso bien las medias.

Ya sintiéndose _lista_, cogió aire dándose ánimos y salió del carro.

Caminó insegura por los pasillos de la institución. Intentó guiarse por los pequeños letreros pero de igual forma se sentía perdida. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y justo hoy tenía que llegar más temprano que nunca.

El lugar estaba algo vacío exceptuando por algunos alumnos muy puntuales. Le perturbaba que llegaran tan temprano. Ella nunca había sido de esa clase de alumnos. Valoraba mucho cualquier minuto de sueño que pudiera tener, pero tampoco acostumbraba a llegar tarde. Siempre era puntual.

Después de haber dado tantas vueltas, por fin divisó una puerta con una placa en ella que decía: "Despacho del director".

Dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta y espero mientras veía la hora en su teléfono. Justo a tiempo, pensó orgullosa y hambrienta. Metió su teléfono en su bolso y la puerta del despacho se abrió. Un hombre regordete y más bajo que ella se dejó ver. La miró algo dudoso.

—¿Señorita Higurashi?—Preguntó.

—Esa misma.

—Oh, pase. La estaba esperando. —Le sonrió dulcemente. Con caballerosidad le dio el pase y ella ingresó observando la oficina. —No sabe cuánto me alegra que haya aceptado venir. —La muchacha le sonrió en respuesta—Por la temporada de exámenes muchos docentes desistieron de trabajar aquí. —Observó el rostro contrariado de la chica y él empezó a sudar. Paso su mano por sus grandes entradas y soltó el aire nervioso. Con la palma de su mano indico que tomará asiento y él hizo lo mismo.

—No pretendo asustarla. Es solo que ah mmm—No supo que quería decir realmente. Solo quería reiniciar la conversación, pero la muchacha supo comprender y le sonrió tiernamente quitándole importancia aunque internamente estuviera dudando.

El director se tranquilizó un poco.

—Agradezco la oportunidad y la verdad me encuentro algo nerviosa. —Expresó.

—Si, los adolescentes son muy difíciles y a veces te hacen la vida un infierno. —soltó una risa para luego arrepentirse de inmediato al ver el rostro de la joven.

¿Por qué siempre soltaba cosas sin pensarlas? Viendo su error otra vez, rió incómodo. Ahora si que la estaba asustando. La muchacha sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo y a si misma también.

Las dudas llegaron a ella. Observó al director que jugaba con sus manos inquietamente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en ellas. Por lo menos no era la más nerviosa de la habitación.

El timbre sonó. Ambos se levantaron y salieron juntos de la oficina. En el recorrido hacia el aula, el director le comentaba cosas sin importancia. No le prestaba mucha atención. Estaba demasiado inquieta con sus pensamientos.

Atsushi, como el director le había pedido que le llamara, entró primero en el salón. Los alumnos estaban alborotados y fuera de sus lugares. Al ver al director se movieron a sus respectivos puestos. Regularon el tono de voz cuando la vieron entrar y las miradas de todos la hicieron sentir expuesta. Decidió ignorar el sentimiento. Después de todo, tenía que acostumbrase.

—Y Koga decidió aceptar el reto y terminó vomitando todo, hasta por la nariz.—Escuchaba a Miroku contarle divertido sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta del viernes. —Debiste haber ido. Seguro que...—Dejo de prestarle la poca atención que le daba a sus palabras y se volvió hacia las figuras que entraban al salón. Su vista pasó por el gracioso y torpe director, y se detuvo en la mujer que había entrado seguida de él. Miroku se había callado abruptamente, al igual que el resto de la clase.

Inuyasha se quedo viéndola detenidamente. Reparó en su largos y oscuros cabellos atados en una coleta alta. Delineó su esbelta figura con el rostro fruncido. Detalló las delicadas facciones de su rostro y se quedó fijo en el oscuro océano de sus ojos. Le parecía bonita. Discretamente observó los rostros de sus compañeros y se dio cuenta que no era el único ensimismado en la presencia de la mujer. Fingiendo indiferencia siguió observándola.

Se escuchó un silbido por algún lugar del salón y varias risas cómplices. La muchacha concentrada en aparentar serenidad, ignoro las reacciones que causaba en los alumnos.

—Buenos dias estudiantes.—Algunos respondieron el saludo—Como les comenté la semana pasada, el día de hoy se integrará la docente que suplantará al profesor Takeda durante estas semanas.—Algún gracioso de la clase expreso un grito de emoción ante la joven mujer. Otros jóvenes lo acompañaron. El director negó la cabeza a modo de regaño y ellos rieron. —Está es la señorita Higurashi, es una licenciada de Biología de la prestigiosa universidad de Tokyo.—Presentó cambiando su expresión a una más animada y orgullosa.

—Llámenme Kagome por favor. —Dijo sonriendo bellamente ante toda la clase.

_ Tal vez muy bonita_, pensó Inuyasha.

—Espero que la reciban con respeto y la hagan sentir cómoda. —Los estudiantes cuchichearon entre ellos. Kagome y Atsushi decidieron ignorarlos. —Hasta luego muchachos. —Se despidió el director saliendo del salón cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kagome se quedó sola y los alumnos, en su mayoría hombres, quedaron expectantes ante cualquier gesto que hiciera su nueva profesora.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Paseo su azulada mirada entre cada uno de sus alumnos y se detuvo en una de las esquinas del salón. Observó a un muchacho que la examinaba con rostro irascible. Miro sus largos cabellos plateados y se preguntó si era natural. Sus ojos bajaron a su rostro y se cruzaron con unos intensos ojos dorados que se suavizaron al chocar sus vistas. Nunca había visto rasgos tan particularmente bellos como aquellos. Se dio cuenta que tal vez se le quedó viendo más de lo necesario y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su bolso. Extrañamente se sentía más relajada. Extrayendo sus cosas de su bolso, inició su clase.


	2. II

—¿Si, Bankotsu?—Dijo dándole la palabra al chico con la mano extendida.

—Muy entretenida la clase pero...—Hizo una leve pausa—¿Para cuando querrás darme clases particulares de anatomía? —Dijo sonriéndole picaronamente. Sus amigos se rieron y lo alabaron por su atrevimiento—¿O prefieres que nos casemos primero?—Algunas chicas rodaron los ojos.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Como detestaba a ese idiota. Lo vio fijamente y frunció aún más el ceño. Su porte galán le daba náuseas. Desvió la mirada hacia su profesora y está, que veía a Bankotsu, sonrió bajando su libro.

—Para cuando empiece a crecerte la barba tal vez considere agregarte de último, en mi lista de hombres con los que quisiera salir. —Contestó sonriéndole inocentemente. La clase entera se rió y algunos abuchearon a Bankotsu.

Kagome los ignoró y girándose, siguió escribiendo algunos conceptos en la pizarra. Al no estar a la vista de todos, rodó los ojos disgustada. Tan solo habían pasado tres dias desde que empezó a trabajar allí y ya ansiaba que el mes se acabara.

Al principio estaba bien pero gracias a estudiantes como Bankotsu, se dio cuenta que definitivamente dar clases a adolescentes no era lo suyo.

—¿Divertida verdad?—Lo codeó Miroku.

—¿Ah?—Quito rápidamente su ligera sonrisa y enfocó sus distraídos ojos en su amigo, quien veía hacia al frente.

—Ella es divertida. —Respondió levantando una mano y mirando hacia el frente. Enumeró con un dedo—Inteligente—Bajo otro dedo. Hizo una pausa y suspiró derrotado —¡Y está buenísima!—Exclamó bajando todos los dedos y mirándola anonado. —La fantasía completa de cualquier adolescente.

—Cierra el pico.—Miroku iba a contestarle pero Kagome se volteó y se calló de golpe. Empezó a explicar algo sobre bases genéticas de la evolución. Se concentró en el movimiento de sus labios. Hablaba muy fluido y se notaba que dominaba ese tema a la perfección. No escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo. Se encontraba como en una especie de trance. Cuando todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas y empezar a levantarse, avergonzado se dio cuenta que la clase había finalizado y que ya no la vería hasta el próximo lunes. Por lo menos no en su salón.

Lanzó su mochila sobre su hombro y se dirijo rápido hacia la salida. Evitó observar a su maestra y salió del lugar. Cuando llegó al lado de Miroku, se fijó que el no lo miraba sino que su vista estaba fija detrás de él y curioso siguió su línea de visión. Era Kagome que se encaminaba hacia ellos. Se puso tenso y dando media vuelta la encaró. Ella se paró frente a él, acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y alzando su vista, lo miró.

—¿Inuyasha podemos hablar? —No contesto. Internamente ella se puso nerviosa. —Es sobre tu investigación. —Aclaró.

_Mierda_.

Miroku le palmeó lento la espalda y dándole una mirada de compasión, dijo—Te espero allá. —Acomodó su bolso sobre su hombro y el muchacho se marchó. Inuyasha se quedó viendo los pasos que se alejaban acompasados. Más que todo era para evitar la azulada mirada que esperaba algún tipo de reacción por parte de él.

Kagome giró sobre sus talones y se sentó sobre el escritorio. Vio como el último estudiante salió agitándole la mano en despedida. Contestó de la misma forma con una sonrisa y salió del lugar. Se quedó con la sonrisa en el rostro pero esta se extinguió al ver el perfil del muchacho mirando detenidamente a quien sabe dónde.

—¿Inuyasha?—Lo llamó al ver que se había quedado demasiado prendado observando el pasillo. Este pestañeo confundido saliendo de ensoñación y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se recostó despreocupado en el umbral de la puerta mirándola.

_Aquí viene el regaño de siempre._

Espero pero este nunca llego. Frunció el ceño irritado por la espera. —¿Y bien? —Soltó más brusco de lo que esperaba.

Kagome que se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, se sonrojó de golpe y dándose ánimos mentalmente, giró su cuerpo aun sentado en el escritorio y de un archivador sacó unos papeles malamente engrapados. Extendió el brazo, entregándole su trabajo. El peliplata se acercó dudoso y lo tomó. Ojeándolo caminó hasta quedarse se tardo en la mesa del pupitre frente a ella.

Eran solo dos páginas. Una portaba que solo tenía su nombre y el título, y otra página con solo diez líneas escritas en tipografía comic sans. Era lamentable.

—¿Hay algún error?—Dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras se encogía de hombros. Sabía perfectamente que su ensayo era una basura. Vamos, ni siquiera había llegado al mínimo de 5 hojas.

Tan solo quería ver su reacción.

—¿Algún?—Dijo con la mirada divertida. —Querrás decir _algunos_. —pronunció suavemente.

La miró de manera intensa sin saber muy bien que decir. Sentía que estaba perdiendo y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de corregir estos **pequeños** errores?—Dijo enfatizando la palabra al igual que había hecho ella.

No tenía nada en contra de ella. Solo que no podía evitar provocar a los profesores. Qué podía decir. Le gustaba jugar con fuego.

—¿Corregir?—Sonrió alzando las cejas, incrédula. Él sonrió mentalmente. Sentía que estaba ganando. Tal vez un castigo. Pero al fin y al cabo estaba ganando. —Tendrías que rehacer absolutamente todo...pero ya no hay chance. —Le mostró sus dientes blancos en una gran sonrisa—La entrega era hoy.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Él, profesional en irritar a cualquiera profesor (o ser vivo) se había quedado sin habla al ver que no había podido intimidar o molestar en lo absoluto a la profesora frente el. Oh vamos, ni siquiera era una profesora. Era una jodida profesora suplente. Debía de haber sido sumamente fácil. Tal vez por eso mismo no había podido, se consoló.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó cambiando su expresión por completo dando paso a un leve deje de preocupación. Necesitaba la nota. Ahora más que nunca. Se lo había prometido a su madre y la graduación estaba cada vez más cerca.

Ella pensó por un rato mirando el piso.

Podría pagarle, como a los otros, pero sabía que con ella eso no serviría para nada. Lo sentía. No sabía cómo pero la hacía.

La vio alzar su mirada y lo miró de una forma que lo puso ansioso.

—Como _bien sabes_—¿Por qué tenía que pronunciar las palabras de ese modo?—No puedo aceptar esa...—Pensó un poco—Cosa. —Dijo mirando la tarea en las manos del chico. El sonrió levemente por la extraña expresión que ella había puesto.

Notó un leve brillo en sus mares azules y sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

—Así que pensé que...—Le estaba dando ansiedad al pobre muchacho—Serás mi asistente durante todo este mes. —Sonrió triunfal. Ayudaría al chico y él a ella. Era un excelente plan.

—Mire..._señorita Higurashi_—Dijo lentamente. Ella se estremeció—Necesitó la nota—Se levantó y su tamaño abrumó a la chica. —Pero no voy a ser el sirviente de nadie. —Dijo peligrosamente cerca de ella.

Por un momento sus pulmones se habían detenido y tomando una gran bocanada de aire soltó.

—Sirviente no. Asistente—Dijo un poco amargada. Tenia un poco de calor.

Él retrocedió ignorando la reacción de la mujer y pensativo, miró hacia la ventana. —Solo necesito que me ayudes a organizarme y así túrecuperas tus notas perdidas y yo recupero mi estabilidad mental.

Giró el rostro y la observo detenidamente. Ella estaba algo encorvaba, las manos sobre el escritorio y con la mirada expectante fija en él. Meditó un poco. Necesitaba la nota. Sus notas no eran particularmente buenas. No porque fuera estúpido sino porque todo le daba igual y a veces que su flojera sucumbía sus capacidad de realizar una tarea, por mínima que fuera.

Había prometido esforzarse pero no tenía tiempo para hacer tareas que le parecían estúpidas. Tenía mejores cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo en vez de estar investigando sobre por qué los peces quisieron caminar.

Pero si, necesitaba la nota.

—Bien—Se cruzó de brazos—Pero—Inclinó un poco el rostro hacia un lado, como un cachorro—No tengo tanto tiempo para estar haciendo tu trabajo. —Notó como el rostro femenino se crispó ligeramente

—Como tal, tampoco es mi trabajo—Se cruzó de brazos imitándolo y contando hasta diez mentalmente, logró tranquilizarse.

La miró de manera extraña, con cierto deje de diversión en sus ojos.

Él en esa postura se veía incluso más grande de lo que era, haciéndola sentir pequeña y eso que ella no era pequeña. Bueno, no tanto. Promedio, más bien. El punto era que la hacía sentir diminuta en comparación y pensaba que no solo era por su tamaño.

—Ambos haremos el trabajo de tu querido profesor Takeda. —Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio. Sin dejar de fijar su mirada en sus propios movimientos, del primer cajón extrajo las investigaciones formando una gran pila de hojas que hicieron un sonido seco al caer sobre el escritorio.

—Ayúdame a corregir todo esto—Dijo apoyando un brazo en la hilera de hojas y apoyando la otra mano, cerrada en un puño, sobre su cadera.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas mirándola incrédulo. Si ella pensaba que se pasaría el resto del día haciendo su fastidioso trabajo, estaba totalmente equivocada.

—¿Corregir?

—Corregir.

—Mira, **Profesora**—Dijo remarcando la última palabra. Abrió la boca para discutir nuevamente que él no haría su trabajo pero ella se adelantó y dijo—Vas a ayudarme quieras o no. Lo necesitas y a menos que quieras pasarte tus vacaciones haciendo estúpidos exámenes mientras tus compañeros disfrutan de su feliz graduación, te conviene hacerme caso. —Sentenció arrastrando las palabras irritada, dejándolo mudo. Quería, y había tratado, de hacerlo por las buenas, pero el arrogante y altanero muchacho estaba acabando con la fingida paciencia que demostraba en su día a día en la escuela y eso que ella era excelente aparentando tranquilidad.

Un largo silencio se extendió. La joven mujer ni cuenta se había dado de la incomodad que se había generado en la habitación a raíz de sus palabras. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, lamentándose haber aceptado un favor, el cual haría que le salieran canas antes de tiempo. Por el otro lado, Inuyasha miraba el piso en silencio. Había logrado lo que quería, irritarla. Muy levemente pero lo había hecho y sin embargo no había sentido nada de satisfacción al ver sus cejas contraídas y sus dientes apretados.

Ella le había provocado miedo.

—No entiendo por qué mandan esta estúpida tarea si luego a ustedes también les fastidia corregirla. —Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo despreocupación mientras miraba hacia algún rincón del salón.

—En mi defensa no la mande yo.—Dijo y emitió un suspiro ya más relajada al ver que él ya lo había aceptado. —Se sentó en el escritorio y tomó una de las investigaciones y la ojeó brevemente.

Movió una silla y la coloca frente a su escritorio. También tomó otro trabajo y lo leyó. Dios, no había empezado ni a leerlo y ya estaba hostigado.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—Dijo sin despegar la vista del papel en sus manos.

—Lo hice—contesto mirándola. Ella alzó su rostro y enfocó su mirada azul en él. Se sintió un poco intimidado—No tenía tiempo. En las tardes entreno.

—¿En el gimnasio?

—No—Miró el papel sin realmente leer nada—Juego basketball. —La miró—Ahora mismo debería estar vistiéndome para ir.

—Pero ahora estás aquí conmigo—Dijo—De nada—Le sonrió.

_Es realmente bella cuando sonríe. _

Por lo general hubiese respondido de forma grosera pero no quería quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y también por el hecho de que ella podía infringir miedo si se lo proponía. Cosa que lo sorprendía porque eran muy pocas personas las que podían adiestrarlo con la mirada.

—Tengo tiempo. Empieza a las cuatro—Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Entonces ese será nuestro horario. Después de clases. Antes de tu entrenamiento.

—¿Todos los días?—Preguntó dudoso.

—Relájate no todos los días tengo que corregir. También puedes contarme los chismes de la clase. —Dijo para aliviarlo. La verdad era que si tenían que hacer un montón de cosas ya que la semana de exámenes empezaría en algunos días y ella estaría hasta el cuello haciendo algo que no le correspondía pero que debía ya que se había comprometido en hacerlo.

Sonrió de lado. Él nunca se enteraba de nada y tampoco le importaba hacerlo pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo. Con tal de que no le mandara a hacer nada y de esta forma él recuperaría sus notas con solo acompañarla. Le parecía un buen plan. Después de todo no era tan mala compañía.

No sabía si sería bueno para su salud mental pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Le perturbaba las diversas emociones que le hacía sentir en tan solo minutos. Sin duda no sería bueno para él.

Al diablo, después de todo, nunca le había importado su salud mental.


End file.
